Dragonlance Western
by Chetwynd
Summary: Los secretos de Joe Giovanni!
1. Capítulo 1 El Jinete de la Gabardina Bl...

Capítulo 1  
El Jinete de la Gabardina Blanca  
  
  
El jinete contempló el despertar de la ciudad desde la cima de una colina cercana. Hacía frío en aquella hora en la que la claridad del amanecer todavía no había tomado fuerza, y el jinete se subió el cuello de su gabardina blanca en un intento por conservar algo de calor. Podría haber lanzado un hechizo que lo protegiera contra las bajas temperaturas, pero prefería pasar frío antes de soportar el hedor de los excrementos de vaca flatulenta que servían como componentes del conjuro.  
Con un suspiro espoleó a su montura para que empezara a descender planeando por la suave colina. Aquel viaje se le había hecho eterno, sobretodo la última noche que había tenido que pasar en el Fuerte del Sumo Sacerdote, repleto de soldados de la Caballería de Solaminia cabezas cuadradas y estúpidos como pocos... Pero al menos ya había llegado a su fin. Ahora todo se trataría de echarle el guante a aquel malvado...  
  
Flint Moneyforge era sin duda el habitante más madrugador de Palanthas City. Que los clientes de su banco no aparecieran hasta bien entrada la mañana no importaba en absoluto... Ni tampoco que la mayoría de ellos fuesen bandoleros que venían a robarle. Para Flint, un cliente era un cliente -excepto si era un kender- y si éste le robaba, pues bueno, los demás compensaban luego con unos tipos de interés ridículos y unas comisiones astronómicas. Además, sabía perfectamente que los ladrones luego depositaban el botín robado en su banco, ya que era el único en toda la región e incluso los bandoleros eran conscientes de que un banco era una buena manera de no gastarse el dinero en tonterías.  
Estaba barriendo los escalones de su banco cuando vio llegar a un tipo muy viejo vestido con una llamativa gabardina blanca, sombrero igualmente blanco, pantalones y camisa ídem, y montado en un dragón plateado. Las varitas que colgaban a ambos lados de su cinto y la vara amarrada a la silla de su montura lo señalaban como un mago y, posiblemente, uno de los que tenían la varita rápida. Mala señal. El único negocio que prosperaba con los magos variteros era el del enterrador. Los muertos no ponían sus ahorros en el banco... A no ser que ya los tuviera, aunque los herederos solían ser una verdadera molestia.  
El forastero desmontó delante del Saloon Las Tres Lunas y entró sin echar una mirada al borracho barbudo que dormía la mona tirado sobre un banco al lado de la puerta de entrada.  
Flint fue a buscar las planchas de madera que ponía delante de sus relucientes ventanas en estos casos.   
El cristal estaba muy caro en aquellos tiempos.  
  
Otik estaba fregando el suelo... Bueno, se suponía que debería estar fregando el suelo, pero en realidad estaba soñando con que le daban el premio al "Mejor Cocinero de este lado del Vingaard", así que el sonido de las espuelas le despertó con sobresalto y no pudo evitar caer al suelo.  
El sonido clinquineante de las espuelas se detuvo justo al otro lado de la barra.   
Renegando entre dientes, Otik se asomó para ver a un individuo realmente viejo vestido todo de blanco; la gabardina le llamó especialmente la atención y despertó su temor. Las gabardinas nunca presagiaban nada bueno.  
-Buenos días -dijo el viejo con una sonrisa afable y nada desdentada-. Está abierto, ¿no?  
-Por supu... supupuesto -replicó Otik. Lo de aquel mago no había sido una pregunta.  
-¿Ya t'abiehto? -chilló una voz pastosa y beoda. La cabeza del barbudo se asomó por debajo de la puerta batiente.  
-¡Para ti no, Tanis! Maldito medio elfo borracho... -masculló entre dientes. Miró a su cliente-. Ya sabe, los elfos son todos unos salvajes, pero la mezcla de sangre no los mejora demasiado.  
-Ajá -replicó el forastero sin interés-. Dígame, señor....  
-Sandalia, Otik Sandalia. -El tabernero le sirvió un vaso de aguardiente enanil, la bebida típica de la ciudad.  
-Dígame, señor Sandalia, ¿conoce a algún mago que viva por aquí?  
-Bueno, hay unos cuantos... Esto es Palanthas City, ciudad de magos y bandoleros.  
-Ya. -El viejo hizo una mueca.  
-Vaya, vaya, ¡a quien tenemos aquí!   
Ambos hombres alzaron la mirada hacia la barandilla del segundo piso, sobre la cual se apoyaba una mujer ya bastante vieja, pero muy bien conservada.  
El rostro del forastero se iluminó.  
-¡Ladronna! Por todos los dioses, hace siglos que no sabía nada de ti...  
La mujer hizo una mueca ante aquella referencia al tiempo. Aquel tipo de comentarios le hacía recordar que era muy vieja.  
-Siempre me pregunté qué es lo que había sido de ti después de que dejaras la brigada...  
-La verdad, mi querido Par-Salian, la vida fuera de la Brigada de los Gabardinas Negras es mucho más... provechosa. Ahora regento este saloon -contestó ella bajando las escaleras.  
-Ah, ya me extrañaba a mí que estuviera decorado con un mínimo de gusto -murmuró el viejo.  
-¿Ya t'abiehto? -gritó el beodo desde la puerta. Miraba las botellas alineadas en los estantes detrás de la barra con gran ansiedad.  
-¡No! -le chillaron al unísono Otik y Ladronna.  
El borracho desapareció de inmediato.  
-Y, bien, mi querido amigo, ¿qué te trae a Palanthas City? Porque supongo que no habrás venido en viaje de placer...  
Par-Salian se estremeció al recordar el desfile marcial que había presenciado en el Fuerte del Sumo Sacerdote.  
-No, por supuesto que no. Estoy aquí en una misión oficial del WAYRETH.  
-Pues tiene que ser muy importante para que te hayan enviado a ti...  
-Oh, sí... Nos ha llegado información fidedigna de que él se oculta en esta ciudad sin demasiada ley...  
  
Como cada día, Dalamar se levantó nada más amanecer para apresurarse a preparar el desayuno a su jefe y llevárselo a la cama. A pesar de que su raza era considerada como un puñado de salvajes borrachos y recolectores de cabelleras -con las que luego se hacían cuerdas para sus arcos e instrumentos musicales y bonitas ropas-, él era una persona civilizada. Quizás fuera por eso precisamente que le habían exiliado de su tribu, los Silva-nesti, varios años atrás. Sin embargo, Dalamar estaba muy complacido con su nueva vida en Shoikan Corral, el rancho de dragones más importante de todo el continente -posiblemente porque los competidores solían desaparecer misteriosamente-.  
Pues sí, Dalamar estaba muy satisfecho viviendo y trabajando en Shoikan Corral; no porque la paga fuera muy buena -que lo era-, ni porque la comida y el alojamiento no tuvieran comparación en muchas millas a la redonda -que no la tenían-, ni porque se le considerara una persona importante en Palanthas City. No, el elfo estaba muy satisfecho porque podía estar cerca de su jefe, Raistlin "Joe Vanni" Majete, al cual admiraba y adoraba como su único y absoluto ídolo. Y que éste no le hiciera ni caso sólo menguaba un poquito su felicidad.  
Después de dejar el desayuno, Dalamar salió al exterior para supervisar cómo los trabajadores sacaban a los dragones de sus rediles para que estiraran las patas y las alas. El nuevo dragonerizo le saludó con la mano desde una de las cuadras con esa sonrisa suya tan tonta, pero él le ignoró. Inició su paseo matutino de inspección para comprobar que el trabajo nocturno se había llevado a cabo correctamente. Dalamar observó con orgullo el rancho. Si por algo era el mejor, era gracias a que sus peones eran trabajadores incansables y leales hasta más allá de la muerte... tanto que ni siquiera reclamaban días libres o un sueldo. Claro que tampoco les hubiese servido de mucho tenerlo, ya que nadie en Palanthas City habría aceptado el dinero de un muerto viviente. Como decía "Joe Vanni": "La muerte no es excusa para dejar de trabajar". Además, se ahorraban mucho en comida y problemas.  
Entre los trabajadores de Shoikan Corral había espectros, wights, zombis, esqueletos e incluso un esqueleto luchador que se había retirado de la no-vida de maleante para asentarse, aunque lo que más abundaba eran los wytchlin. Dalamar sentía un especial placer al ver revolotear aquellos ojos descarnados y manitas esqueléticas que con tanto esmero cuidaban de los dragones -o hacían cualquier otra cosa que su jefe les ordenase-, ya que los wytchlin eran espíritus elfos y Dalamar sentía especial animosidad hacia los de su raza.  
-¿Quién es ese palurdo que te está saludando? -gruñó una voz susurrante a su lado. Raistlin siempre susurraba porque solía quedarse afónico de tanto chillar.  
-Oh, es Palin, el nuevo dragonerizo.  
-Está vivo todavía -observó su jefe.  
-Es que usted dijo que tenía posibilidades, zalafi.  
Raistlin creía que zalafi era la palabra elfa que venía a significar jefe; al menos eso le había dicho el elfo. En realidad jefe en elfo era bushòn, término que tenía ciertas connotaciones tan buenas como las de ser un borracho, un abusón, un mentiroso y el mayor ladrón de todos, todas características típicas de un jefe elfo. Zalafi, por otra parte, significaba 'amor único y verdadero al cual no dejaré de adorar en toda mi vida y que no tiene comparación en el mundo entero'. Por supuesto, Dalamar se guardaba mucho de llamar zalafi a su patrón en presencia de alguien que pudiera tener idea del idioma elfo, aunque tampoco había muchos que se molestasen en aprender la lengua de aquellos salvajes.  
-¿Sí?  
-Sí, justo antes de su... er... estallido de justa indignación al enterarse de que ese enano ladrón había vuelto a subir la comisión -dijo el elfo con todo el tacto que le fue posible.  
-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo... ¡Maldito Moneyforge! -rezongó-. Seguro que todo es un plan para hacer que me arruine...  
-Er, zalafi, no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de Moneyforge y sus comisiones.  
-Sssssssí-siseó "Joe Vanni" esbozando una sonrisa retorcida y taimada.  
Dalamar suspiró con resignación. Ya estaba de nuevo su zalafi tramando algún plan intrincado e inacabable en su mente tortuosa, y así permanecería durante varias horas, regodeándose en su propia perversidad. Claro que si el elfo no le refrescaba la memoria, luego solía perder el hilo y nunca se acordaba de infligir su venganza...  
Sacó su bola-agenda.  
-Zalafi, hoy tiene que ir a la ciudad para comer con el juez y esta noche tiene la reunión con su cuñado... er... bueno, ya sabe. -El aludido asintió ausentemente-. Le tendré preparado el carruaje para las dos. Yo tengo que ir también a recoger el impuesto...  
-Sí, sí. -Y entró de nuevo en la casa para maquinar con tranquilidad.  
Dalamar volvió a suspirar, esta vez con tristeza, y le contempló marchar apenado... Si tan solo se diese cuenta de que no era un simple capataz, de que lo que sentía era mucho más profundo que el sentimiento de un empleado hacia su jefe... Bueno, al menos podía continuar a su lado como su capataz, que era más de a lo que podría aspirar si algún día descubriese lo que le había traído a Shoikan Corral tiempo atrás. Porque si lo descubriera, acabaría echándole el lazo a los dragones... 


	2. Capítulo 2 La Maestra

Capítulo 2  
La Maestra  
  
  
La diligencia se detuvo en la calle central de Palanthas City, justo delante de Las Tres Lunas, que era el lugar considerado más céntrico de toda la ciudad... por algo la madamma Ladronna lo había elegido para erigir su negocio. El conductor abrió la portezuela con indiferencia y, con igual desinterés, comenzó a arrancar las flechas de la madera. Habían tenido mucha suerte, sólo les habían atacado un pequeño grupo de Que-Sí, otro de Quali-nesti, otro de Silva-nesti y un dragón rojo salvaje pequeñito (no más de veinte metros). Mucho peor hubiera sido toparse con la Banda de la Rosa Mustia.  
-Oiga, ¿es que no piensa ayudarme a bajar?   
El conductor le echó una mirada indiferente a la mujer que asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla.   
-No.  
-¡Pero esto está lleno de barro!  
-¿Y qué esperaba? Toda la calle está así después de dos días de lluvia.  
-¡Pero me voy a manchar mi vestido! ¡Usted no lo entiende, es un último modelo de Ergoth y es muy delicado! -La mujer, una belleza de piel pálida, pelo moreno, ojos grises y traje blanquísimo y ostentoso, se sujetó los bajos del vestido estudiando el agua sucia con un estremecimiento.  
-A mí como si quiere ser de piel de unicornio...  
-No se preocupe, señorita, ahora mismo le... ¡Oooof!  
Una enormidad de hombre se acercó a la diligencia, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de cabeza al charco, casi salpicando de barro el modelito en el ínterin.   
-¡Aaaaargh! -gritó la mujer dando un salto hacia atrás que por poco no vuelca el carruaje en su ansia por escapar de las garras de la suciedad. Luego miró a aquel tipo estirado sobre el charco-. Oh, gracias, muy amable. -Y saltó sobre su espalda y, caminando con cuidado por ella y por sus piernas como troncos, llegó al entarimado de la entrada de Las Tres Lunas.  
-De nada -sonrió el hombretón a través del barro que le cubría por completo la cara. Escupió un trozo al comprobar que no era comestible.  
Dándole la espalda, la mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta batiente. Se acercó a uno de los sombreros de ala anchísima que dormitaban a los lados de la entrada al local.  
-Disculpen...  
-Zzzzzzzzzz...  
-¡Disculpen!  
-Zzzzzzzzz...  
-Bah, eshoh borrashos gullyh no van a decihle ná-dijo un aliento apestoso a alcohol.  
Con una mueca de asco, la mujer se apartó del sucio medio elfo barbudo que la miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Era un tipo mugriento y asqueroso que llevaba una botella de aguardiente enanil vacía en una mano.  
-¡Eh, tú, Tanis, deja a la señorita! -gritó el hombretón lleno de barro.  
-¡Calla tú, Caramamón, q'eresh máh tonto q'un shapato!  
La mujer aprovechó para escabullirse al interior del local. Éste no era como había imaginado que sería un típico saloon del salvaje este, sino que estaba decorado con gusto un poco hortera, pero menos daba una piedra.  
-¡Bienvenida! -exclamó una mujer muy elegante (pero no a la moda, que conste) que la estudió rápidamente de arriba abajo y sonrió, al parecer satisfecha de lo que veía-. Sí que te has dado prisa en venir, querida.  
-Bueno, en cuanto me asignaron después de aprobar las oposiciones... -replicó ella, indecisa.  
-¿Ahora hacen oposiciones? ¡Vaya, como está el patio! -dijo Otik con un silbido.  
Ladronna había fruncido el ceño.  
-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, querida?  
-Claro, soy Taurinius, Crysania Taurinius.  
-¿No eres Jessica la Descocada?  
La señorita Taurinius enrojeció.  
-Pues me temo que no...  
-Vaya, ya me parecía a mí que tenía demasiada buena presencia -gruñó la madamma.  
-Yo estoy buscando al alcalde Amothus.   
Un silencio tenso se cernió sobre el local.  
-¿El alcalde? -preguntó Otik-. Bueno, yo no soy quién para afirmar nada, pero se cree que ahora trabaja en el rancho de "Joe Vanni" Majete. No hay pruebas de ello, claro...  
-¿Y qué hace el alcalde trabajando en un rancho?  
El tabernero se dispuso a replicar, pero cerró la boca con un crujido audible en cuanto las puertas batientes se abrieron para dar paso a un Dalamar resplandeciente en su traje negro y con sus varitas colgando del cinto. Se acercó a la barra con una sonrisa torva, haciendo resonar las espuelas con sus pasos lentos.  
-¡Un elfo, no es posible! -exclamó la señorita Taurinius.  
El mago elfo le lanzó una mirada fulminante que la hizo encogerse.  
-Vaya, lo siento. Es que al no verle con plumas y pellejos de animales rodeados de moscas... Nunca había oído hablar de un elfo civilizado... -Calló al ver que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.  
Dalamar la ignoró, dirigiéndose directamente a Ladronna.  
-He venido a... -enmudeció al ver la figura de blanco que estaba sentada al fondo del local, observando la escena con mucha atención. Palideció-. Vendré más tarde.  
El elfo dio media vuelta y continuó avanzando hacia la calle lo más deprisa que le fue posible sin dejar ver que estaba huyendo. Tras su precipitada marcha, Par-Salian se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la barra.  
-Así que debo buscar al alcalde en ese rancho, ¿no? -estaba preguntando la forastera emperifollada.  
-¿Y para qué lo quieres? -inquirió Ladronna.  
La muchacha les mostró una carta firmada por el susodicho Amothus.  
-Verán, soy la nueva profesora y debo saber...  
-Pues ahora mismo estamos sin alcalde. Si tuviéramos un sheriff competente te diría que fuera a hablar con él, pero como no es el caso, será mejor que vayas a casa del juez Hederick -explicó la madamma.  
-¿Quién era ese elfo? -preguntó Par-Salian, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la señorita Taurinius al cambiar de tema.  
Otik echó una mirada temerosa a las puertas batientes.  
-Dalamar, el capataz de Shoikan Corral.  
-¿Y a qué venía tan decidido?  
-A recoger el impuesto -bufó Ladronna.  
-¿Qué impuesto?  
-El mismo que no quiso aceptar el alcalde Amothus y que ahora que él ya no está debe pagar toda la ciudad a "Joe Vanni".  
-Eso suena a ilegal.  
-Pues no lo es en absoluto, hay una ley que lo dice.  
-¿Y nadie ha intentado revocarla?  
-El juez Hederick come de la mano del ranchero, el sheriff nunca se entera de nada y todo el mundo tiene demasiado miedo de las varitas de "Joe Vanni".   
-Además, sus enemigos suelen acabar trabajando para él -añadió el tabernero en un susurro.  
-Bueno, ¿y yo qué? -protestó la nueva profesora.  
-Ves a hablar con el juez. Vive en la casa más grande de la ciudad, como es lógico en un juez corrupto. Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, te las guardaremos.  
La señorita Taurinius salió del saloon.  
-¿Tan bueno es? -preguntó Par-Salian.  
-¿Quién? ¿"Joe Vanni"? Se dice que es la varita más rápida a este lado del Nuevo Mar.  
Los ojos del viejo mago relucieron.  
-Bien, bien... Resulta que yo soy la varita más rápida al otro lado del Nuevo Mar...  
  
Justo acababa de girar la esquina la señorita Taurinius cuando el hombretón embarrado, Caramamón, se acercó al banco donde el sucio medio elfo exudaba vapores etílicos y se dejó caer pesadamente en él, casi rompiéndolo con su peso y tirando al borracho al suelo. Éste le lanzó una mirada llena de animadversión, si bien Caramamón la ignoró -tenía mucha experiencia en ignorar miradas asesinas- y soltó un suspiro aparentemente salido de sus enormes pies.  
-¿Qué te pasha 'hora? -le preguntó Tanis desde el suelo.  
-¿Has visto a Raist?  
El medio elfo palideció. Casi pareció serenarse de golpe. Casi.   
-No, ni ganah. Ye, amigo, sherá mejó que dejeh de ih dishiendo por'hí q'eh tu'rmano. Esho no eh bueno... Shobretó pa'ti.  
-¡Pero es mi gemelo!  
-Enshima. No's paresheih ni en er branco de loh ojoh. Cucha, colega, eshe tipo eh malo... Shi shigueh dishiendo gilipolleceh vah a acabá currando en er Corral...  
-No sé porqué dices eso, trabajar allí no es tan malo.  
-¿Que no?  
-No, me lo ha dicho Palin.  
-¿Quién eh eshe Palin?  
Caramamón le miró con extrañeza.  
-Mi hijo...  
-¡Tú no tieneh hijoh!  
-¡Que sí!  
-¡Que no!  
-¿Queréis dejar de armar escándalo vosotros dos? Hay gente que intenta dormir después de trabajar toda la noche -dijo una voz femenina pero autoritaria.  
Tika la Pelirroja, la estrella más destacable de Las Tres Lunas -y una verdadera experta en espantar borrachos con sartenes, como tenía bien comprobado Tanis-, estaba apoyada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de las habitaciones del piso superior del saloon. Parecía cansada pero decidida a usar el cubo de agua que tenía a su lado, sobre el alféizar.  
Ignorando la presencia del cubo, el hombretón la saludó con evidente alegría.  
-¡Buenos días, Tika!   
Ella esbozó una sonrisa cansada.  
-Buenos días, Caramamón. ¿Por qué no vas dentro? Seguro que Otik puede darte algunas de sus patatas al chili...  
-Patatas... -El hombretón empezó a babear sólo de pensar en ellas. Su pasión por la comida era incluso mayor de la que sentía por aquella bonita muchacha de rizos rojizos.  
Tanis, resguardado ya del posible riesgo de sufrir una ducha no deseada -él era de los que se bañaba una vez al mes como mucho- bajo el porche del saloon, bufó irritado. Aunque su amigo fuera definitivamente el tonto más tonto de toda Palanthas City, la gente solía apiadarse de su estupidez y le ofrecía comida a cambio de su compañía, siempre alegre aunque boba, y de vez en cuando le daban un extra a cambio de trabajillos sucios tales como cortar leña cerca de la escuela, limpiar pozos negros y cosas así. Y como a la gente de la ciudad le encantaba creerse superior a los demás -ilusión que lograban con creces en compañía de Caramamón-, él era un tonto ciertamente bien alimentado. También se rumoreaba que el hombretón solía ser invitado con frecuencia a las casas en las cuales los maridos habían salido de viaje, si bien es cierto que uno no podía acabar de fiarse de lo que se decía en las calles...  
Tanis gruñó para sí mismo. Su amigo era muy afortunado. No como él, un medio elfo al que habían expulsado de su tribu, la de los Quali-nesti, porque era más borracho y ladrón que el propio jefe y por ello ponía en peligro su posición privilegiada. Lo peor era que la excusa que habían alegado ... Sí, Caramamón era afortunado: nadie le acusaría nunca de abusar de menores... En todo caso se le acusaría a la menor de abusar de él...  
  
Milagrosamente, la nueva profesora consiguió llegar hasta la casa del juez Hederick sin mancharse su vestido blanco. Delante de la gran casa -casi una mansión, aunque mucho más burda y sin un estilo definido- estaba detenido un carruaje tirado por un dragón azul. El elfo Dalamar le echó una mirada despectiva desde el pescante.  
Llamó a la puerta y casi se desmayó del susto al abrirla un horrible y gordo hobgoblin.  
-¡Qué quiere! -croó la criatura.  
-Soy Crysania Taurinius, la nueva profesora y he venido para hablar con el juez Hederick ya que me han dicho que...  
-El juez está ocupado.  
-Pero...  
-¡Está ocupado! Vuelve más tarde. O mañana. O nunca.  
-Pero...  
La puerta cerrada se negó a contestarle.  
Con las mejillas ardiéndole por la vergüenza, la mujer se dispuso a alejarse ignorando la risita burlona del elfo. 


	3. Capítulo 3 Joe Vanni

Capítulo 3  
Joe Vanni  
  
Par-Salian entró en el barracón que hacía las veces de cárcel y de oficina del sheriff. Era un lugar que, de no haberle advertido, hubiera pensado abandonado, lleno de telarañas, polvo y, sobretodo, el silencio que anunciaba la falta de criminales en sus celdas. Se encontró al sheriff roncando y babeando a pierna suelta. Era un viejo incluso más viejo que él y, por lo que se veía, bastante peor conservado.  
-Sheriff Frisbee. -Al no recibir más contestación que un ronquido un poco más sonoro que los demás, sacudió un poco con el pie la silla donde estaba aposentado el anciano-. ¡Sheriff!  
-¿Ein? -El sombrero de ala ancha le cayó sobre los ojos-. ¡¿Quien ha apagado la luz?!  
Con un suspiro, el agente le quitó el sombrero y el sheriff le miró asombrado.  
-¡Vaya! ¿Quién es usted, buen hombre?  
-Soy Par-Salian, agente del WAYRETH, de la Brigada de los Gabardinas Blancas. -Le mostró su placa con el rayo hendiendo un árbol.  
-Oh, vaya, un Gabardina Blanca... -Miró a su alrededor desorientado-. ¿Dónde está ese vago de Hume? ¡Esto está lleno de polvo!  
-¿Quién es Hume? Aquí no he visto a nadie.  
-¡Mi ayudante! ¿Dónde se habrá metido...? Bueno, da igual, ya volverá. ¿Y qué decía que quería, buen hombre?  
-He venido desde nuestro cuartel general para capturar a un peligroso criminal...  
-Vaya. Pues aquí no tenemos criminales, buen hombre -dijo señalando las celdas vacías a excepción de las arañas y las ratas. Luego añadió en un murmullo pensativo-: O si los había no sé dónde se han metido...  
-He oído hablar de un tal "Joe Vanni"...  
-Ah, sí, Giovanni... Pero no es ningún criminal, buen hombre. Es un buen chico; algo histérico, pero buen chico. Además, da trabajo a mucha gente de la ciudad. Un buen chico, sí señor -afirmó con rotundidad.  
Viendo que el viejo sheriff había interpretado a su manera la "generosidad" del ranchero, derivó el tema hacia otros derroteros.  
-Ya, pero tengo mis sospechas... Verá, el criminal que estoy buscando es muy astuto y también poderoso y creo que puede estar viviendo en esta misma ciudad oculto por un disfraz, y el candidato con más posibilidades es ese "Joe Vanni"...  
-No creo que a Giovanni le gusten los disfraces, es demasiado vergonzoso -musitó el viejo mesándose la barba ponderadamente.  
Par-Salian empezó a enfadarse ante la actitud del sheriff. No sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo, si había sido comprado por el hacendado o si simplemente era tonto de remate.  
-En fin, dígame todo lo que sepa de él.  
-Es un buen chico.  
-Eso ya me lo ha dicho antes. ¿Algo más?  
-Cría unos bichos... ahora no recuerdo cuales... ¿eran hidras o nagas?  
-¿Algo más? -repitió el agente con impaciencia. Estaba claro que no iba a sacar nada de aquel viejo idiota.  
-Pues que ahora recuerde...  
-Muchas gracias por su ayuda -gruñó el Gabardina Blanca sin perder un segundo para irse de allí.  
-De nada, buen hombre -le gritó el viejo alegremente-. Vaya, ¿dónde estará ese zángano? Seguro que se ha ido a jugar a las cartas con su amigote ese Majus...  
  
-¿Quién es esa dama? Nunca antes la había visto-dijo Raistlin "Joe Vanni" mirando por la ventana del salón del juez.  
Éste, sudando a mares como siempre hacía en presencia del ranchero -sabía perfectamente que lo único que le salvaba de convertirse en un peón en cierto rancho era su utilidad como marioneta-, se acercó a la ventana y movió la cabeza en ademán negativo.  
-No la conozco, señor Majete.  
-Parece que tu criado la ha despedido de mala manera sin ni siquiera avisarte -comentó con cierto tono de reproche.  
Hederick intentó tragarse el nudo que le impedía hablar. Intentando recobrar algo de su compostura abrió las puertas del salón y gritó:  
-¡Toede! ¡Ven aquí, maldita escoria goblin!  
El sirviente se apresuró a presentarse ante su amo.  
-¿Sí, señor juez? -dijo sumisamente.  
-¿Por qué no se me ha avisado de que teníamos visita?  
El hobgoblin le miró sin comprender.  
-¿Uh?  
-¡La señorita que ha venido antes, estúpido!  
Toede empezó a darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien, y cuando algo no marchaba bien, él solía ser quien pagaba los platos rotos, tuviera o no la culpa.  
-Bu-bueno, señor juez, como estaba reunido yo pensé...  
-¡Tú, pensar! ¡No te pago para pensar, imbécil! -Visto el interés que aparentemente había puesto el ranchero en la mujer, se le ocurrió una brillante idea-. ¡Ves a buscar a esa señorita enseguida!  
El sirviente hobgoblin se mordió la lengua antes de que se le escapara un comentario sobre lo que le había ordenado el juez que hiciera si alguien aparecía por la casa mientras estaba reunido con el temido hacendado. Sin embargo, el poco sentido común que tenía en su cerebro goblinoide le instó a cerrar la boca y obedecer.  
-¡Espere, señorita! -gritó corriendo por medio de la calle para alcanzarla.  
-¿Qué quiere? -le preguntó ella con altivez.  
-El señor juez puede recibirle ahora...  
-Pues ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que encontrar alojamiento -replicó con voz gélida como el aliento de un dragón blanco.  
-Por favor... -imploró el hobgoblin, casi lloroso. Él también había percibido el interés de "Joe Vanni" por aquella mujerzuela. No quería acabar trabajando en Shoikan Corral a las órdenes de aquel elfo presuntuoso que observaba con atención la escena desde el carruaje de su jefe.  
Ella se ablandó un poco.  
-Bueno...  
-Venga, venga, por aquí, señorita -dijo él guiándola hacia la entrada de la casa.  
Una vez en ella, la llevó al salón donde esperaban Hederick y el señor Majete, el primero en silencio temeroso, el segundo en uno meditativo.  
-La señorita Crysania Taurino -la presentó el criado.  
-Taurinius -le corrigió ella con una mirada fulminante.  
-Bienvenida a Palanthas City, señorita Taurinius -dijo el ranchero aproximándose a ella con una sonrisa semejante a la de un lobo. Sus retorcidos procesos mentales ya se habían puesto en funcionamiento a marchas forzadas. Por su vestimenta, aquella mujer era forastera, sin duda procedente de Ergoth, la cuna de esa cosa tan ridícula llamada "moda". Recordando algo que había leído una vez, le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios-. Espero que su estancia en nuestra ciudad sea agradable.  
Ella no logró responder, atrapada en su mirada. No podía arrancar los ojos de aquellos pozos dorados y sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.  
-¿Y con quién tengo el placer de hablar? -logró murmurar un par de minutos después.  
La sonrisa de él se amplió.  
-Oh, ¡qué desconsiderado por mi parte no presentarme! Soy Raistlin Majete, dueño del rancho Shoikan Corral, a pocas millas de aquí. -Hizo un vago ademán con la mano en dirección a la ventana.  
-¡Ah, creía que usted se llamaba Joe Vanni!  
Hederick, a varios metros detrás de ella, palideció. Sin embargo, el previsible estallido de ira no se produjo, sustituido por una sonrisa y una risita encantadoras.  
-Algunos me llaman así -explicó clavando sus ojos en Hederick. Éstos decían: "Y a quién pille haciéndolo le haré algo mucho peor que convertirlo en muerto viviente".  
Ella le miró confundida. El ranchero todavía no le había soltado la mano, pero no hizo gesto de retirarla. Se le habían helado las manos en la calle -había olvidado coger sus guantes de piel de oso polar- y la de aquel hombre transmitía un calorcillo muy agradable, calentándosela. Deseó poder darle la otra también.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No tiene importancia, cosas de gente supersticiosa -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Con un gesto, señaló hacia la mesa preparada para la comida-. Por favor, únase a nosotros, nos disponíamos a comer... Ah, éste es el juez Hederick -lo señaló con indiferencia.  
-Encantada -murmuró ella sin quitar la mirada del mago.  
-Y, dígame, señorita Taurinius, ¿qué le trae a nuestra provinciana ciudad? -le preguntó él una vez sentados a la mesa.  
Hederick se había quedado en el rincón más alejado y comía sin atreverse a decir palabra, con la cabeza gacha.   
-Soy la nueva profesora. El alcalde Amothus me envió una carta pidiéndome que viniera cuando saqué las oposiciones.  
-¡Qué bien, una nueva profesora! -dijo él con efusividad-. Quizás podrá enseñarles algo a estos niños incultos que tenemos por aquí. En cuanto al alcalde Amothus...   
-Tengo entendido que ahora trabaja en su rancho.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién se lo ha dicho? -preguntó el mago con un brillo peligroso en los ojos que la mujer no detectó pero que hizo encogerse de miedo a Hederick.  
-El tabernero del saloon -contestó ella inocentemente.  
-Ese hombre es un cuentero. ¿Qué iba a hacer el alcalde trabajando en mi rancho?  
Lo mismo que el último ayudante del sheriff, el anterior juez y unos cuantos rancheros, pensó Hederick con amargura. Por supuesto, no se le ocurrió decirlo en voz alta.  
-Eso pensé yo.  
-¿Ya tiene lugar donde alojarse?  
-No, he dejado mis cosas de momento en el saloon. Una gente muy amable, la de ese pintoresco local.  
Sin duda ya deben haber registrado el equipaje de cabo a rabo, pensó el ranchero, algo confundido por la aparente ingenuidad de aquella mujer. En Palanthas City las mujeres no tenían nada de ingenuas, ni siquiera hacían ver que lo eran; allí las mujeres eran duras, ambiciosas y con buen ojo para las debilidades masculinas.  
-Me encargaré de que tenga un buen alojamiento. Aquí tenemos un hotel. No puede compararse con el lujo de los de Ergoth, pero la habitación buena es cómoda y cálida. -Que el resto fueran cuchitriles infectos no tenía importancia.  
Por el rostro de la señorita Taurinius pasó una adorable -al menos eso le pareció al mago- expresión de sorpresa.  
-¿Cómo sabe que vengo de Ergoth?  
Porque a nadie excepto alguien de allí se le ocurriría ir con un vestido tan poco práctico, pensó. En voz alta, no obstante, dijo:  
-Oh, por su elegancia y buen gusto.  
La cara de la mujer se iluminó de deleite.  
El resto de la comida transcurrió entre estupideces por el estilo. Una vez acabada, e ignorando totalmente la presencia del juez, el hacendado se ofreció a llevar a la profesora a su alojamiento en su carruaje.  
El rostro de Dalamar se demudó, primero por la sorpresa y luego por la angustia, al ver las miradas idiotas que su zalafi le lanzaba a aquella forastera y cómo la ayudaba a subir al carruaje. Con el corazón en un puño, se puso en marcha a una orden del ranchero en dirección al único hotel de la ciudad, extrañamente llamado el Hotel de la Eras y dirigido por un individuo inexpresivo y sin ningún sentido ni del humor ni del negocio llamado Astinus. Era un chiste común en la ciudad llamar "estetas" a los pobres desgraciados que se alojaban allí y no podían permitirse la única y carísima habitación decente que había en el hotelucho.  
-¡Raist! ¡Eh, Raist!  
-Oh, pero si es aquel hombre tan amable que me ayudó a bajar de la diligencia esta mañana -comentó la señorita Taurinius señalando por la ventanilla al hombretón cubierto de pies a cabeza de barro que corría al lado del carruaje saludando con una mano-. Parece que le conoce...  
-Es sólo el tonto de la ciudad -bufó el señor Majete. Ni siquiera se dignó en mirar al hombre-. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que somos parientes, algo que, la verdad, me incomoda mucho. Sin embargo, soy un hombre magnánimo y no he castigado su insolencia, ya que su corta inteligencia no le permite darse cuenta de su necedad... Aunque el día que me canse lo mandaré a trabajar a mi rancho -añadió en un murmullo que la mujer no pudo oír.  
El elfo, por su parte, sabiendo cuanto le desagradaba a su zalafi la presencia de aquel botarate, tiró brevemente de las riendas para hacer que el dragón se desviara un poco, cortando el paso al hombretón, quien acabó resbalando y yendo a parar de cabeza a un charco enorme.  
-Dalamar, ve a recoger el equipaje de la señorita a Las Tres Lunas -dijo "Joe Vanni" una vez se detuvieron delante del Hotel de la Eras.  
-Sí, zalafi.  
Los dos entraron al hotel. Detrás de la mesa de recepción había un hombre muy serio que impávidamente le dijo al mago:  
-Ya ha venido antes tu capataz.  
"Joe Vanni" soltó una risita.  
-No vengo por eso, viejo amigo. -Señaló a la mujer con un gesto galante-. Te traigo una clienta para tu suite.  
-Pues lo siento mucho, viejo amigo, pero la suite ha sido ocupada este mismo mediodía.  
El ceño del ranchero se frunció profundamente.   
-Me parece demasiada casualidad que justamente hace unas horas hayan cogido esa habitación que ha permanecido vacía desde el día de la inauguración de este tugurio -siseó con los ojos estrechados en estrechas rendijas que rezumaban suspicacia-. Y yo no creo en las casualidades...  
Astinus se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? -dijo la profesora, apurada.  
El hacendado pensó por un momento en invitarla a su rancho, pero recordando la clase de empleados que tenía creyó más prudente que ella lo viese cuanto más tarde, mejor. Luego recordó la casa de la anterior profesora, pero desechó de idea de inmediato al recordar que los pequeños vándalos que habían sido sus alumnos le habían prendido fuego hasta los cimientos. Con ella dentro. Después de esto, la gente de la ciudad no había considerado necesario volver a erigir otra casa, ya que no creían que nadie volviera a atreverse a venir a dar clase a Palanthas City.  
Le vino a la mente otra idea.  
-Quizás podríamos hablar con la doctora Goldmoon, creo recordar que tenía una habitación libre... -Su entrecejo volvió a fruncirse-. Pero no... No creo que sea apropiado para una señorita como usted.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Un salvaje Que-Sí no deja de rondar su casa, y algunos dicen que ella incluso le deja entrar a veces.  
-Riverviento viene a hacerle los recados una vez por semana -añadió Astinus.  
-Y, además, la casa está en pleno bosque, lejos de la ciudad -acabó Raistlin-. No, no creo que sea apropiado.  
-¿Y entonces, qué voy a hacer? -gimoteó ella esperando a ver si el mago se decidía a invitarla a quedarse en su rancho. La verdad era que aquel hombre le atraía mucho; además, el look anoréxico estaba taaaaaan de moda en Ergoth y ese dorado metálico de su piel era taaaaaan chic...  
-En fin, supongo que Ladronna podría alquilarle una habitación en una de las casas que compró para especular con el terreno -sugirió, pensativo-. Será caro, pero no se preocupe por el dinero, yo me encargaré de todo. Además, sólo será por un tiempo, mientras se reconstruye... eh... se arregla la casa de la anterior profesora.  
-¡Es usted demasiado amable! -dijo la señorita Taurinius con entusiasmo fingido, ocultando lo mejor que pudo su decepción.  
El ranchero parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.  
-Oh, no crea. La profesora es un bien común y preciado en Palanthas City. -Un bien que dejará de ser común en cuanto pueda convencerla de que su oficio es demasiado peligroso, añadió para sus adentros.   
Ya se había hecho una imagen mental de sí mismo yendo a la nueva casa de la profesora -una casa grande y bonita, no la chabola de antes- a hacer visitas nocturnas a la hermosa señorita Taurinius. Era el plan perfecto: la casa estaría donde la anterior, al lado del colegio que habían construido muy a las afueras de la ciudad -decir que estaba dentro de sus límites era un eufemismo- para que los niños ocasionaran destrozos lo más lejos posible de la localidad. Esas imágenes algo bucólicas dieron paso a otras más y más atrevidas, por no decir pornográficas...  
-¿Señor Majete, qué le sucede? -le preguntó la forastera asustada por la expresión entre ausente y taimada que habían adoptado los rasgos de su bienhechor. Incluso probó a tirar un poco de su manga, pero no hubo suerte.  
Astinus se desentendió del asunto con un encogimiento de hombros.  
De repente el elfo Dalamar entró en el hotel y, cogiendo a su patrón del brazo, lo acercó a sí -algo más posesivamente de lo que le habría gustado en presencia de otros- y, sacudiéndole un poco, le dijo:  
-¡Zalafi, zalafi, Fistandantilus ah tovuel!   
Astinus arqueó una ceja al oír estas palabras, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Por su parte, Dalamar estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose al constatar que su método usual no lograba esta vez sacar al ranchero de su trance maquinador como para prestar atención a la reacción del hostelero. Alarmado al ver que no reaccionaba -y que un bulto empezaba a evidenciarse en su entrepierna-, decidió utilizar una fórmula mucho más potente:  
-¡Zalafi, hy cirde euq sah piacodo le Xaemen!  
Estas palabras devolvieron al mago a la realidad.  
-¡Dónde! -chilló de tal manera que casi dejó sordos a su capataz, a la profesora y a Astinus.  
-Calma, calma, zalafi, no pasa nada -dijo el elfo con tono dulce y tranquilizador. Tuvo cuidado de situarse siempre entre la forastera y la evidencia de las características nada castas del "estado meditativo" del hacendado-. Vamos a casa.  
Éste, todavía aturdido por la intensidad de sus enredos mentales, se dejó guiar mansamente hasta el carruaje, con -para disgusto del capataz elfo- aquella forastera vestida con un traje tan llamativo como ridículo pegada a los talones.  
-Yo me encargaré de hablar con Ladronna y de llevarle el equipaje -le dijo con voz neutra.  
Los tres se marcharon dejando a Astinus preguntándose qué significaba aquello de que un tal Fistandantilus venía diciendo algo de que había copiado en un examen.  
Y por qué demonios llamaba zalafi aquel elfo a su jefe. 


	4. Capítulo 4 Shoikan Corral

Capítulo 4  
Shoikan Corral  
  
Par-Salian decidió ir personalmente a echar una ojeada al famoso Shoikan Corral aquella misma noche. Como sabía que el ganado dragonil se pondría nervioso si olía uno plateado, fue a pie, ya que el rancho tampoco es que estuviera tan lejos.  
Siguiendo el camino polvoriento iluminado por la luna blanca y la roja -la negra estaba de vacaciones aquella noche y, además, casi nadie le hacía caso-, vio acercarse a un par de ojos rojizos. Preparando sus varitas y sus conjuros por lo que fuera a pasar, se detuvo en medio del camino y aguardó a que los ojos se acercaran. Muy pronto escuchó el resonar de cascos en un trotecillo perezoso.  
-Buenas noches, anciano -dijo el jinete del caballo de ojos brillantemente rojos, un individuo pequeño y delgado con un bigotillo postizo y una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta media espalda bajo el sombrero adornado con un as de corazones.  
-Buenas noches.  
Ahora que los veía mejor, el viejo mago se dio cuenta de que el caballo, enorme y negro como la noche y de crin blanca, bizqueaba y que el jinete no era un individuo bajo, sino un kender. Se llevó las manos a las varitas, no para desenfundarlas, sino para que no le fueran desenfundadas...  
-¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche? -preguntó el kender en tanto barajaba con manos expertas un mazo de cartas.  
-Sólo paseaba.  
-Se nota que no es de aquí, si no pasearía en la dirección opuesta.  
-¿Y por qué, señor...?  
-Tasslehoff, David Tasslehoff. Ooops, quieto, Kit. ¿No ves que es sólo un viejecito?  
El caballo bufó enseñándole unos dientes afilados como colmillos y bizqueando al "viejecito" con sus ojos rojizos. Éste, por supuesto, no se amilanó.  
-Pues como le iba diciendo, este camino lleva a Shoikan Corral y ése no es un lugar para visitar de noche.  
Par-Salian enarcó una ceja blanca.  
-¿Un kender diciendo que "no es un lugar para visitar"?  
Tasslehoff echó una ojeada nerviosa por encima de su hombro.  
-La verdad, es un sitio que da repelús. Oiga, ¿por qué no se viene conmigo al saloon Las Tres Lunas a echar una partidita al poker? Quizás sea su noche de suerte -añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-No gracias, tengo por costumbre no acercarme ni a los juegos de azar ni a los kender.  
El otro se encogió de hombros y espoleó a su montura a ponerse en marcha de nuevo en dirección a Palanthas City.   
Poco después, el anciano llegó a los alrededores del rancho. Desde una colina cercana espió la actividad en la hacienda, que a pesar de la hora era muy intensa. Vio a los peones ir de un lado a otro de la propiedad sin que aparentemente les molestase demasiado la luz insuficiente que proporcionaban las dos lunas y, al fijarse un poco, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos apenas iban vestidos con harapos. Extrañado -no era una noche especialmente fría, pero tampoco como para estar fuera de casa con sólo unos andrajos-, utilizó sus lentes mágicas de ver de lejos (que nunca reconocería que ya necesitaba para su quehacer diario a pesar de que empezaba a confundir las cosas algo lejanas) para descubrir que todos ellos eran muertos vivientes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Los rumores que había oído en la ciudad le habían llevado a deducir algo así, pero nunca se habría imaginado que habría tantos y que eran tan buenos trabajadores... Mano de obra más que barata y completamente reciclada. No le extrañaba en absoluto que Shoikan Corral fuese el rancho de dragones más importante del que se tuviera noticia.  
Una mancha de color le llamó la atención. Ajustándose de nuevo las lentes, divisó a un muchacho de pelo castaño rojizo -vivito y coleando- que se acercaba furtivamente a la casa principal y se apostaba debajo de una de las ventanas. Por un momento pensó que sería un espía o un asesino, pero la cara de bobo que puso en cuanto se asomó sigilosamente a la ventana desmintió ese pensamiento.  
Y hablando de espías...  
  
Palin se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiarse la baba que le caía al observar cómo Dalamar cuidaba de su patrón, que había quedado postrado en la cama con una fuerte migraña tras un "trance" especialmente virulento. Se sintió derretir al espiar al elfo, quien con dulzura infinita refrescaba la frente febril de su jefe con paños húmedos, le hacía comer caldo de pirolisco y le cantaba nanas élficas -que, afortunadamente para el capataz, era incapaz de entender- para que se durmiera. El dragonerizo suspiró. ¡Ojalá fuera él el enfermo al que con tanta solicitud cuidaba el elfo! ¡Lo que daría porque aquellos ojos oscuros se fijaran en él de aquella manera tan parecida a la de un borreguito de anuncio de suavizante!  
Con pesar, se retiró de su escondrijo bajo la ventana. Ya era tarde y tenía que ir a la ciudad. Volviendo rápidamente a las cuadras, recogió la bolsa que había ocultado allí y enfiló el camino que llevaba a Palanthas City.  
  
Dalamar salió al porche de la casa, inquieto. Había escuchado un ruido y, con su zalafi indispuesto y después de lo que había visto en Las Tres Lunas, estaba muy intranquilo. Su pasado volvía buscarle... Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que sólo era aquel dragonerizo tontorrón, Palin, que salía a la ciudad en su noche libre. Sin embargo, el desasosiego continuó ahí, royéndole por dentro. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el anciano le hubiese visto entrar al saloon -en fin, tendría que haber sido ciego para no verle, con todo el espectáculo que montaba cada vez aparecía en algún local de la ciudad- y se acordase de él y de su misión...   
Su misión.  
El tiempo y su corazón enamorado habían borrado de su memoria aquel fatídico cometido gracias al cual había sido enviado a Palanthas City tanto tiempo atrás y había conocido a su zalafi. Lágrimas de vergüenza y pesar acudieron a sus ojos almendrados al recordar la sucia tarea que se había apresurado a aceptar en la esperanza de saciar sus ambiciones más profundas, de que le reportarían poder y fama entre los suyos. Había sido enviado a espiar al hombre que ahora adoraba más que a sí mismo -que ya era un decir-, y en aquel entonces él no había dudado un instante en reclamar para sí tan dudoso honor. Ahora se estremecía de asco ante su propia vileza. Que hubiera dejado de enviar sus informes delatores apenas un mes después de conocer a su objetivo no menguaba su sentimiento de culpa recién despertado por aquel viejo entrometido. Merecía un castigo. Un castigo ejemplar que le recordara para siempre que no debía traicionar a su zalafi, un castigo que demostrara al mundo que uno no podía cruzarse en el camino de Raistlin "Joe Vanni" Majete y salir indemne.  
Inmerso en un suplicio de culpa y repugnancia hacia sí mismo, el elfo se dirigió a hacia las cuadras decidido a redimir su terrible error y, con ello, limpiar el mancillado nombre de su patrón...  
  
Un horrible aullido de dolor y angustia terrorificamente mezclados con triunfo, resonó por todo el valle que alojaba a Palanthas City, procedente del temido Shoikan Corral. Las gentes y los animales alzaron por un momento las cabezas y las orejas en su dirección, palidecieron y volvieron a sus quehaceres intentando que no se les notara el temblor de sus manos o patas. Nadie comentó nada al respecto.  
Todos sabían que era lo mejor.  
  
El aullido sorprendió a Palin en la entrada de la casa supuestamente desierta de Amothus. Para ser la casa del alcalde de una ciudad próspera como Palanthas City no era gran cosa, pero, ya se sabe, la gente honrada -ni aunque lo fuera sólo moderadamente, pues un político tiene sus límites- no prospera entre la deshonesta y, además, sus negocios habían ido de mal en peor desde que se atreviera a oponerse a los deseos de cierto temido ranchero. Como ninguna persona excepto ese cierto temido ranchero se atrevía a comprar las propiedades de los "desaparecidos" o a acercarse siquiera a ellas -nunca se sabía si podían regresar algún día a reclamar lo que era suyo-, la casa había quedado vacía, esperando que alguien con pocas luces se ocupara de ella. Y ese alguien con pocas luces se llamaba Caramamón, quien de todas maneras se llevaba tan bien con todo el mundo que seguro que si el alcalde regresaba -vivo o no- no le reprocharía que estuviera viviendo en ella durante un tiempo.  
El joven dragonerizo sintió por un momento como el corazón se le paraba en el pecho al creer reconocer en aquel aullido la voz de cierto capataz elfo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no podía ser, que Dalamar estaba cuidando del patrón en el rancho y que nada malo podía sucederle allí. Más tranquilo, entró en la casa.  
Lo primero que vio fue a aquel mestizo medio elfo sucio y apestoso tirado sobre la moqueta roída del recibidor, completamente borracho y roncando a pierna suelta. Seguramente, su inconsciente estado etílico era lo único que le había dado el valor suficiente como para poner los pies en aquella casa fantasmagórica. Pasando por su lado sin apenar dedicarle un segundo vistazo, el muchacho se dirigió al pequeño salón donde una perola se calentaba sobre el fuego de la chimenea.  
-¡Palin, hijo! -boceó el hombretón que había estado observando con ansia hambrienta el puchero.  
El aludido se encogió sobre sí mismo con una mueca al oír aquello de "hijo", mirando inmediatamente después a su alrededor por si alguien había sido testigo.  
-Te rogaría que recordaras que es un secreto que somos familia -le dijo en tono reprobatorio.   
La cara de Caramamón se alargó.  
-Vaya, hij... Palin, empiezas a hablar como tu tío.  
-¡Chist! ¡Eso es aún más secreto!  
-¡Vale, vale! ¿Qué traes ahí? -El hombretón miró con avidez la bolsa que el chico llevaba bajo el brazo.  
-Te he traído unas cuantas sobras. -Una vez por semana Palin venía a la ciudad para traerle a su padre la comida sobrante de la mesa de Shoikan Corral, que era de la mejor calidad y muy abundante. Por supuesto, ese día era esperado con mucha ansia por el hombretón.  
-¡Gracias, hij... muchacho! ¡Ojalá tus hermanos fueran tan buenos como tú!  
-¡No tengo ningún hermano! -bufó el dragonerizo.  
-¡Claro que sí! -logró protestar el hombre con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!   
Caramamón, como siempre hacía, se dio por rendido ante la comida.  
El muchacho se sentó en el suelo mientras su padre masticaba sonoramente los restos de un jabalí asado. Sus manos fueron a la varita que llevaba escondida bajo la camisa y empezó a juguetear con ella en tanto su mente volaba hacia Shoikan Corral y cierto Silva-nesti civilizado.  
-¿Y qué tal te va en el rancho?  
-Bien.  
-¿Ya te ha enseñado tu tío... er... tu jefe a manejar la varita?  
-Últimamente ha estado muy ocupado -replicó él, esquivo.  
-Creo que si no se lo dices, él no se acordará de que tiene que enseñarte. Como siempre está dándole vueltas a la cabeza... -dijo el hombretón en tono solemne.  
De vez en cuando Caramamón soltaba alguna que otra frase con mucho sentido común; en esos momentos Palin se preguntaba si su padre no era tan tonto como aparentaba o simplemente sufría breves periodos de lucidez. Claro que cualquier palabra sabia que saliera por su boca quedaba totalmente desmerecida por su usual estulticia.  
-Bueno, tengo que regresar al rancho. Te veré la semana que viene.  
-Hasta entonces.  
El joven dragonerizo aspirante a mago volvió a pasar al lado del borracho Tanis sin mirarle siquiera y salió a la calle. 


End file.
